Jekyll and Hyde
by Andiamo
Summary: O.S ? "Frappe, blesse..." La voix dans ma tête est de plus en plus en plus forte et elle commence à couvrir la mienne. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort pour a contenir, de céder et de l'écouter.
_"Frappe, blesse..."_

La voix dans ma tête est de plus en plus en plus forte et elle commence à couvrir la mienne. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort pour la contenir, de céder et de l'écouter.

 _"Aller."_

Je suis désolé.

 _"Détruis."_

Vraiment.

 _"Ils le méritent."_

Qu'est ce que je voulais faire déjà ? Je suis en train d'écrire dans le vide, je suis vraiment trop con, la voix est trop forte, et j'ai presque envie de l'écouter, de faire ce qu'elle me dit, de tous vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre.

 _"Aller, fais-le."_

Je redeviens vulgaire, désolé.

 _"Tu en as envie."_

Je crois que je suis un peu malade. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de dégénérescence mentale ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir un médecin, j'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on tente de m'analyser comme un simple objet. Du coup j'écris. Ça me fait du bien, même si c'est juste sur un putain de bloc note.

 _"Brûle tout."_

Je me demande ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'aussi peu motivé ? Est-ce que inconsciemment je fais en sorte de l'être ? Un peu comme ce document texte: tu crois vraiment que ça à un intérêt de l'écrire ? Je crois pas non, j'aurais pu le faire sur une feuille pour le brûler après ou juste l'imaginer, personne n'aurait jamais eut aucune chance de le lire. J'ai en quelque sorte envie que quelqu'un le trouve et le lise, qu'il se rende compte que je vais pas bien et que j'arrive plus à suivre ma vie. Je sais plus quel est mon rêve, je sais pas ce que je vais faire, je sais pas ce que je veux faire, je sais même pas ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié tellement ça ressemblait à tout les autres jours.

 _"Fais-le."_

Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais apprendre, comprendre, réussir, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réellement ce que je veux, ce que les gens attendent de moi ou même juste un modèle que je m'impose, une espèce d'idéal.

 _"Casse, brise."_

Je ne sais même pas si moi est moi. Je ne sais pas grand chose en réalité, je saurais même pas vous expliquer ce que j'essaye de dire ou faire en écrivant ça.

 _"Vite."_

Je suis fatigué putain, tout le monde m'épuise, j'ai pas envie d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il me veulent, j'y arrive pas et j'y arriverait jamais. Je suis même pas capable de regarder les gens dans les yeux. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour devenir comme ça ? Est-ce que je suis stupide, avec juste une tête qui laisse croire le contraire ou l'inverse?

 _"Détruis."_

Si je n'arrive même pas à pleurer tellement j'ai mal au cœur, est-ce que c'est grave ? Est-ce que mon existence à un sens ? Si je disparais, est-ce que quelqu'un me pleureras demain, dans deux ans ? dans dix ? Si j'arrive à éclipser la voix, est-ce que tout iras mieux ? Ou est-ce qu'il y en aura une autre ? Est-ce que cette voix est extérieure à moi ? Est-ce que les autres seraient satisfaits si j'étais plus calme plus, je ne sais pas, ouvert ? Ou est-ce qu'il faudrait plus ? Parce que c'est jamais assez quoi que je fasse et je sais plus ce que je dois faire.

 _"Tu le veux autant que moi."_

Parfois j'ai juste envie de disparaître,comme ça sans bruit, de me dissoudre et d'oublier que j'ai seulement existé. De laisser la place à l'autre. Et puis d'abord ça veut dire quoi exister ? Qui a défini la notion même d'existence ? Dois-t-elle être unique pour chaque personne, est-ce que je suis une erreur ? Est-ce qu'un jour je serais capable de répondre moi-même à ces questions ? Et si j'y arrive est-ce que je me sentirais mieux ? Est-ce que la nausée disparaîtra ? Est-ce que je serais capable d'aimer comme il faut et que j'arrêterais de haïr des gens juste parce que je ne me sens pas bien, de cohabiter avec quelqu'un d'autre ou même juste avec moi-même ? Est-ce que je peux cohabiter avec lui ?

 _"Le sang doit couler."_

Je ne sais pas. Et j'ai l'impression que je commence à couler dans l'oubli. Et l'autre bouffe de la place, petit à petit. De plus en plus, il ronge sa laisse, patiemment.

 _"Tue-les."_

J'ai bien peur que ce soit un adieu.


End file.
